Chase Gets His Powers
by Lilypad18
Summary: What happens when Chase Jackson, the son of Percy and Annabeth, get's his water powers? Well, you'll just have to read and see.
1. Chapter 1

"Chase Discovers His Powers"

It was a bright but beautiful summer day in the middle of August, and Sophia and Chase decided to make the best of it by sitting out in the backyard. The sky was a light blue with a couple of white cotton candy clouds lingering in the sky.

Sophia returned her eyes to her book, but soon enough, was disrupted from her reading by Chase's obnoxious, heroic sounds that he was making for his action figures.

"Pew! Pew! Pew! You're dead, Evil Man!" cried Chase as the evil figure went into the grass by the superhero figurine. Sophia rolled her eyes; Chase was always loud when he played.

"Chase, could you please bring it down a few decibels?" Chase's figures went still and he pursed his lips.

"You're not the boss of me." He replied and a slow, sly grin slid onto his lips. Sophia grinded her teeth and slammed her book shut. That was always his response.

"Oh yeah? Well, daddy is!" Sophia got up and stormed off towards Percy who was mowing the lawn. Chase's eyes widened. He always got in trouble when Sophia told on him. It wasn't fair. He was just having fun and playing while she was being overly sensitive. Sophia tugged on Percy's green t-shirt and Percy turned off the mower and bent down to Sophia's level.

"What is it, Soph?" He asked, pushing a curl out of her sloppy ponytail to behind her ear. Sophia smiled a little and looked back over her shoulder at Chase. He was sitting back on his knees and frowning down at his two toys, as if he already was punished. Sophia looked back at her dad.

"Chase was being loud while he was playing and I asked him kindly is he could be more quiet, but he said no." Percy sighed; this was the usual tale nowadays. Soon enough, Chase came scurrying over to plead his case.

"Dad, I know she may say that, but I was just playing! I didn't do anything!" Sophia crossed her arms and looked at Chase.

"Yeah, well, you were playing too loudly!" The two children began to bicker. Percy didn't know what to do until the fight started to get really heated.

"You were playing TOO loudly!" Sophia yelled.

"I was JUST playing!" Chase screamed back, his fists balled at his sides.

"Yeah, with your stuuuuupid dolls!" Sophia countered, resting her hands on her hips.

"They're action figures, boogerbrain, NOT dolls!" Percy couldn't help but notice the water in their pool starting to bubble. Percy's eyebrows raised and he gulped, looking back at the squabblers.

"I am NOT a boogerbrain!" Sophia scoffed.

"Well, you're a tattle tale, then!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!" Chase screamed and all of the sudden, the pool started to shake and Percy opened his mouth to stop the fighting, but Sophia barged in.

"Well, you wouldn't shut up with your dolls!" There was a silence amongst the fighters, and Sophia crossed her arms, smirking. Percy attempted to stop the fight again, but you know, that's not possible with five year olds. Chase's eyes narrowed at Sophia's and the pool began to shake harder.

"They…are…not…DOLLS!" Just then, the whole pool exploded, sending the chlorine into the air and the plastic walls all over the yard. The trio's heads snapped towards the water explosion, all of their eyes widened. After the water fell to the ground, Annabeth came bursting out of the back door, rushing over to Percy. Annabeth scanned over the debris and the now completely soaked grass. Percy looked at her.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?" She asked, meeting his gaze.

"I think we're going to need a new pool."


	2. Fighting Over Powers

Sophia sighed and looked at her mother while she gently tucked the young girl into bed. Annabeth heard this sigh and instantly knew that something was wrong; a mother's natural instinct, of course. Annabeth sat on Sophia's bed and looked at her daughter.

"What's the matter, Sophia?" Sophia laid her head on her pillow.

"Will I ever get powers, Mommy?" Annabeth bit her lip uneasily, she didn't want to deliver the harsh truth to her precious child. Annabeth shook her head and replied.

"No, you won't," Sophia frowned and Annabeth kissed her cheek, comfortingly.

"But," She added, "You will have kick-butt military strategy skills and wisdom." Annabeth smiled but Sophia grinned.

"Really?"

"Really." Annabeth answered. She didn't think it was possible, but Sophia grinned even more.

"That's so cool!" Sophia cried with utter joy. Annabeth chuckled softly and got up, kissing Sophia's head. Annabeth walked towards the door and placed her finger on the light switch.

"Now, goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, mommy!" Sophia replied.

"Night, mom!" Chase called. Annabeth smiled and flipped off the light, leaving the room. There was a pause and as usual, Chase's lamp illuminated the room soon after. Sophia got out her book while Chase started to jump on his bed. Sophia grimaced; it was just a repeat of earlier today. However, Sophia didn't want to fight, she wanted to brag.

"Mommy says that I am wise." Chase tilted his head while jumping.

"So what? I can control water! What the heck is wisdom anyway?"

"I don't know, myself," Sophia stated, "But it sure sounds important!" Chase rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous that I have powers and you don't." Sophia put her book down and stood up on her bed.

"I am SO not jealous, Chase." Sophia said and crossed her arms, glaring at the green-eyed boy. Chase could sense that there was a hint of jealousy wavering in her voice, so he decided to milk it up some more. Chase's sly grin appeared on his face again.

"Are. Too." He made sure to articulate the two words, just so it would get on her nerves. And it most certainly worked. Sophia balled her fists, jumping off of the bed and Chase did the same. He met her fierce gaze only a couple of inches away from her.

"Mom also said that I have battle strategy skills." Sophia turned around and opened her toy box, getting a wooden sword out. She turned around and pointed it at him.

"So, let's prove her statement." Chase echoed her actions and clashed his sword with her.

"Yes, let's." He replied.

Percy sighed and turned off the TV. He looked at his wife who was reading a book by her light on her nightstand. Even though the light wasn't that bright, the light still made her golden hair glow. He smiled but sighed. Without looking away from her book, Annabeth asked, "What is it, Percy?" He rested his head in her lap, looking up at her. She marked her page, putting the book on her nightstand and then looked down at her husband. Her fingers idly played with his messy hair.

"Annie, I'm worried about Chase. Now that he has discovered his powers, he needs to learn how to control them." Annabeth nodded and kissed his cheek gently. Percy's smile returned again and Annabeth traced his face, thinking for an answer. Finally, her brain found one.

"Well, why don't you teach him how to control his powers? I remember that you needed to learn, so why not pass on your knowledge to him?" Percy nodded.

"All right," Percy replied. Annabeth nodded and leaned down to him. She rested her hands on both of his cheeks, giving him a lingering kiss. But, it was disrupted by a loud sound; a sound of something breaking. The parents climbed out of bed and dashed of their room towards Sophia and Chase's room. What they found when they opened the door was very interesting.

Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened as they saw Chase in a headlock by Sophia; their two wooden swords by their feet.

"Say that I'm not jealous!"Sophia commanded while she gave the boy a noogie. Chase squirmed under her grip but managed a response.

"You're not jealous! You're not jealous!" He cried and tried to get away, but Sophia stood her ground. Percy and Annabeth rushed over to the children and detached them from each other, but that didn't keep them from still trying to fight.

"Ugh, I'm so going to get you, wimp!" Sophia threatened and Chase growled at her.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'll just blast you to bits with water!" Chase called as Percy placed him on his bed. Sophia waddled over to hers and crossed her arms, blowing a curl off of her flustered cheek.

"Yeah, right! Like that's possible!" Chase was fuming but he calmed down eventually. Percy walked over to Annabeth, running a hand through his hair.

"What should we do?" He asked and looked at her. The mother sighed but didn't look back at him.

"I think we should hear both sides of the story and then deal out punishments." Percy nodded and Annabeth made her way over to Sophia; Percy to Chase. After Percy and Annabeth shared what they heard with each other, they decided a punishment for the kids, but that could wait until tomorrow. Percy made his way over to Chase and tucked him in. After he was finished, he looked over his shoulder at Annabeth quickly and back to Chase.

"Don't tell your mother I said this," Percy whispered. "But what you did today was totally awesome!" Chase grinned and nodded.

"Thanks, Dad!" The boy whispered back, giving his dad a high five. On the other side, Annabeth was tucking Sophia in. She quickly looked over her shoulder at Percy, but returned to Sophia again seconds later.

"That was one awesome headlock I saw tonight," Annabeth quickly murmured. Sophia didn't have to strain to hear the pride in her voice, which made her smile.

"Thank you, Mom." Percy and Annabeth left the room tired and hoping that there would be no more fighting that night and there wasn't, thank the gods, but tomorrow? That's a whole other story.


End file.
